AN XGEEK CHRISTMAS
by Orlando
Summary: The X-Geeks are trapped in the Institute for the holidays, and crazy things happen.
1. Default Chapter

AN X-GEEK CHRISTMAS  
  
  
  
This is my first ever fic! Make sure you guys review please :D The X-Geeks are trapped in the Institute for Christmas, and some crazy stuff begins to happen. This is the first chapter and it includes some new mutantness, a few couple pairings including Kitty/Kurt, and other stuff. Oh and a few personalities are abit different that what you would think. Jubilee is bitchy, and Storm is a heartbreaker. All of the characters are gonna get screentime - so if your fave doesn't get much to work with in this chapter - chances are they will in upcoming chapters. Okay, enough rambling, here we go.  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
All the X-men are in the living room, bored and upset.  
  
"It seems the weather has greatly affected our Christmas plans, and its not Ororo's fault before anyone starts to question it" - Professor Xavier announced.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure many of you have come to the painful realisation that no-one will be going home for the holidays" - Ororo stated, looking around at all the mutants.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't all have an enjoyable Christmas". Some of the mutants moaned.  
  
"Looks like I came back at a good time huh" - Jubilee chimed.  
  
Storm, Professor and the New Mutants all walked out.  
  
"Well that sucks" - Scott proclaimed as he looked at Jean who was close to bursting out in tears.  
  
"I can't believe, we are stuck here for all of Christmas" - Jean whined. The tears started coming out now, and she began to hiccup uncontrollably  
  
"Nah, you don't say Jean". Evan rolled his eyes and walked out.  
  
Jean then began to ramble on about how she misses her family, blah blah. And Rogue walked straight out.  
  
"It can't be that bad right Kitty" - Kurt smiled leaning up against her.  
  
"Yeah, and the Professor said I can do all the cooking for the next couple of days" - Kitty said as she walked out.  
  
"Oh Fudge!" - Kurt then teleported off.  
  
Scott gave Jean a hug and said - "It's okay Jean, atleast we have each other, right?". But Jean got up and ran up the stairs, crying like a little baby, and rudely bumped Jamie as she ran up. And you could hear Jean's door bang loudly.  
  
  
  
Kitty walked into the rec room with a tray of baked cookies. Bobby, Sam, Roberto and Ray raced over from their table tennis match. "Are these yours or Jean's?" - Bobby asked, as he picked up one of the cookies.  
  
"They're mine, freshly baked" - Kitty said confidently.  
  
Bobby put the cookie back on the tray and the rest of them moaned.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with them ?".  
  
"Just get Jean to make the next batch will ya" - Jean pleaded.  
  
"Yeah well, she's still sulking in her room, so you'll have to deal with my cookies" - Kitty stormed off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a heated monopoly game began in Jean's room.  
  
Ororo knocked on Jean's door. "Go Away" - Jean screamed.  
  
"It's just me, and some of the girls"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point!" - Jean yelled back.  
  
"We've got Monopoly" - Ororo said in a higher tone.  
  
Jean opened the door. "Alrite you can all come in, except Tabitha".  
  
"Don't worry - she said "No" straightaway, when we asked her" - Amara mentioned.  
  
"I wonder why" - Rogue said sarcastically, before rolling her eyes. Rogue noticed that Jean's eyes were completely red - like she'd been crying for hours.  
  
"What a baby!" - Rogue said to herself, as she unwillingly walked into Jean's room.  
  
The 6 girls all sat on the ground and the monopoly board was set up. Jubilee, Ororo, Rogue, Rahne, Amara and Jean. Amara was painfully awarded the role of sitting next to Jean.  
  
Rahne grabbed for the horse, but Jean hit her hand away. "I'm always the horse, Rahne!".  
  
The game was hastily played, and Jean threw a tantrum when Jubilee landed on Mayfair. Jean refused to hand over the Mayfair card, and Jubilee was about to throw a series of fireworks at her, but Ororo whispered into her ear. "Remember what the Professor said - Let her win".  
  
A hour later and Jean was still winning, and she now owned every single property on the board except 3. "Grrrr, I've had it!" - Jubilee screamed as she threw down the dice, hitting Rogue in the eye. "The only reason why you're winning - is cause Xavier told us to let you win!"  
  
"Ah, that is soo not true, just cause you suck Jubilee, I mean who gets bankrupt on their first time round" - Jean laughed.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you're such a baby". Jubilee went on to make baby impersonations of Jean.  
  
"Oooh I miss my parents, Ooooh" - Jubilee said jumped up and down on Jeans carefully set out money drawer.  
  
"Yeah, atleast my parents aren't so pathetic to try and take me out of the Institute" - Jean yelled loudly.  
  
"Why you little shi..". Jubilee went straight for her neck and all the girls tried to break it up.  
  
The game ended abruptly and Jean began to fling Monopoly pieces around the room.  
  
Outside of the heated Monopoly game, Scott rang his brother Alex. Kurt impressed everyone will his undiscovered cooking skills in the kitchen, making Kitty very jealous. And Tabitha thought she was cool riding Logan's motorcycle around the halls of the Institute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you guys all thought. :D CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON. Bobby and friends have a plan to stop Christmas being ruined by sulky bitch Jean.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN X-GEEK CHRISTMAS!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
"Game over Kitty, Kurt is the new official Christmas cook, voted in at 17- 2" - Evan said looking at his tally sheet.  
  
"2 people"?? - Kitty staggered.  
  
"Uh huh , but you did vote for yourself remember, and the other vote came from Jamie".  
  
Jamie smiled at Kitty dreamily. "Well here you go Jamie, enjoy!" - Kitty dumped the tray of cookies in his face, and she walked off angry.  
  
"Sorry Kitty" - Kurt yelled sweetly.  
  
  
  
Bobby, Ray, Sam and Roberto lay bored in Bobby's room.  
  
"I'm sooo bored" - Bobby moaned.  
  
"What we need is sure laughs, c'mon Bobby - What's your latest prank? - Sam asked.  
  
"I'm fresh out - plus although its fun to trash the Institute - it's not worth 3 months of cleaning the X-Jet".  
  
"We could just hint at trashing to Tabitha" - Roberto pondered.  
  
The others ignored Roberto, much to his annoyance.  
  
"Hey! What about getting Storm in a tight space! - That's always funny" - Ray laughed.  
  
"It's abit old now don't ya think" - Bobby mumbled.  
  
Just then, Jubilee came barging into the room. 'Hey guys, have some fireworks!" and she filled the room with exploding colourful twirls. And then she ran off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Logan and Beast were playing a relaxed game of snooker - and Beast was kicking Logan's ass.  
  
"When did you get so good at this, Bub?" - Logan asked.  
  
"Well, when you have a lot of spare time locked indoors with a bottle of tequila - I really can do anything" - Hank laughed.  
  
Beast took another shot, and landed 2 balls in opposite corners. "Oh and Logan, I got Ororo a very nice Christmas present" - Hank winked.  
  
Logan lost concentration, and missed his ball.  
  
"What, this guy likes Storm too?" - Logan said to himself.  
  
Logan's inner troubles began to come out, and he began to make unusual moaning sounds, at the thought of Beast stealing his lady.  
  
Ororo walked past and looked on, somewhat aroused at Logan's moaning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby knocked on Amara's door.  
  
"Who is it?" - she asked.  
  
"It's just Bobby, asking for a favour?"  
  
Amara answered the door. "Step into my office, young man" - Amara said seriously.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, and sat down at the visitors seat in Amara's room setup like an office.  
  
"Do you have any new scoop on anyone" - he asked.  
  
Amara went through her list of juice on all the X-Men. From Rahne making horse noises in her sleep, to Scott's teddybear that he takes everywhere with him. She also mentioned the Beast/Logan/Ororo love triangle and numerous other embarrassing information about everyone.  
  
"Oh and the Professor uses happy cream, and rubs it on his head, and tells himself how sexy he is" - Amara mentioned.  
  
Bobby's initial question was - "How the hell does she know all this shit?". But instead he ran out and was about to begin work on his latest prank, when Logan tugged at him by the shirt.  
  
"Downstairs now Bub".  
  
"Why?" - Bobby asked, hoping he wasn't in trouble.  
  
"Jean's opening her gifts up early, and we all gotta be down there".  
  
Bobby opened his mouth shocked, and walked downstairs to find everyone sitting on the couch angry, because perky Jean gets to open her presents early.  
  
"Okay - tell me why again, that she gets to open her presents early?" - Evan whined.  
  
"Because Jean has had a lot to deal with and she deserves some happiness and because I said so Evan" - Xavier said.  
  
Evan didn't see any logical reason in what Xavier said, but he shut up when his aunty put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay - the big one first" - Jean giggled.  
  
Kurt unwillingly passed Jean her first present.  
  
Scott looked at Jean smiling, Bobby still had his mouth wide open, Kitty and Kurt sat bored, Evan had an angry face, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Sam and Rogue all had numerous anguish faces, and Ororo and Logan were staring at each other, and Beast looked on jealous of Logan. Xavier sat there twiddling his thumbs, and Rahne and Amara sat either side of Jean - the only ones remotely happy at Jean's unfair early present giving.  
  
"Uh where's Jamie" - Kitty asked, looking around the room.  
  
"He's on the toilet Kitty, he apparently ate some of your cookies, and his stomach didn't take it too well" - Scott announced.  
  
Kitty looked on embarrassed, and guilty.  
  
"Oh a new Monopoly set" - Jean said, astonished. "Oh thankyou Kurt" - as she gave him a sloppy kiss.  
  
This brought back memories for Jubilee, of the last heated Monopoly game which Jean had won.  
  
"Mayfair was mine" - Jubilee clinched her fists, furiously.  
  
Jean took up so much time opening the presents.  
  
"Geez, when is this gonna end" - Rogue yelled at Jean. "Hurry up already!"  
  
"Don't rush me Rogue!" - Jean gave Rogue a dirty look  
  
Rogue stood up and took off her glove, and moved her hand towards Jean.  
  
"Okay I'll be good , just 2 more to go anyway Rogue".  
  
The next present was from Amara, and it included lots of lots of makeup, and 2 walkie - talkies.  
  
"That way, we can talk whenever we want" - Amara said sweetly.  
  
Rogue cringed, and began to have second thoughts about Amara.  
  
"Your such a sweetie Amara" - Jean hugged her.  
  
And she opened her last present.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who this could be from" - Jean said smiling at Scott.  
  
Jean undid the wrapping, and took off the box lid.  
  
BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The parcel had exploded, obviously one of Tabitha's time bombs.  
  
Everyone except Jean burst into complete laughter. Even Scott couldn't keep it it, and the Rogue who never laughs , was rolling on the floor.  
  
Tabitha was standing in the doorway, laughing her ass off.  
  
Jean looked as black and uglier as ever. "You'll pay for this you little wrench" - Jean bitched, close to tears.  
  
Everyone walked out still laughing.  
  
"Scott, where was my present?" - Jean practically yelled.  
  
"I thought you could open it on Christmas, it's a special.".  
  
Jean cut him off. "Just give it to me now!" - Jean yelled.  
  
And she snatched if off him, and walked loudly upstairs. Poor Scott, he had gone to all the trouble of making up a matching gold heart lock with a picture of both of them in it.  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, there we have it, Chapter 2 up. Hope you guys all liked it. Please Review ^_^ And there is still some cool stuff coming up, including the full effect on Bobby's evil plan to stop that Christmas wrecker Jean. And Logan starts to wonder who's slowly ruining his motorcycle - it's Tabitha I tell ya! And snobby Amara, and horny Kitty take some pictures of Roberto naked admiring himself in the mirror, and hands it out as Christmas presents for all the girls. Oh poor Roberto. Lol :D And lots of other funny stuff - you can also make requests in your reviews if ya want :D Please review. Thanks 


End file.
